


A kiss in the dark

by felixmahdork



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, this is very innocent and just simple lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixmahdork/pseuds/felixmahdork
Summary: What was Seungmin supposed to do when Hyunjin looked so beautiful? Even in his slumber?





	A kiss in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy~~

The room was chilled, with the window cracked opened, allowing the coolness of the spring air to flow into the room at night. The curtains had covered up most of the windows, but it was parted towards the middle where a sliver of moonlight leaked into the bedroom, its light shining perfectly on the two boys that had fallen asleep hours ago.

But Seungmin couldn’t sleep. 

His eyes wandered the familiar walls of his good friend’s bedroom, eyeing the posters he couldn’t see that well in the dark. Still, he knew the one he was looking at was most likely Hyunjin’s favorite poster, one of Park Jinyoung during Got7’s last comeback.

He looked to the desk, where some textbook was left open and the contents of a pencil case were scattered across its pages. Seungmin had tried helping Hyunjin with the homework assigned to them before enjoying the rest of their evening. But Hyunjin refused to listen and begged Seungmin to just let him deal with it when he was free. Seungmin didn’t have it in him to say no when the other was pouting so adorably and practically dragging him to have cuddles on the bed.

Seungmin and Hyunjin had sleepovers almost every week and they mostly consisted of the same routine. 

Seungmin would come over with snacks in hand and be welcomed with open arms and giddy behavior before greeting the Hwangs with his a formal bow and a kind smile. Then, they would get to Hyunjin’s bedroom and jump on the bed to feast on said snacks whilst they talked up a storm, catching up on whatever they missed in each other’s day. Later continuing to watch a movie (it was different each time too). The two would stay awake until they both begin to doze off and decide it would be best to head back to Hyunjin’s room. Most nights they’d drift off to sleep right away after flopping onto the bed, their limbs usually ending up an entangled mess that they couldn’t care less about.

Now Seungmin was wide awake, unable to stop thinking of the gorgeous boy sleeping just beside him. He’d had feelings for Hyunjin for as long as he could remember, and no matter how hard he tried there was no way to stop the way his heart fluttered around him.

It was in the way Hyunjin laughed, in the way he talked about the things he loved, in the way he dramatically complained about things not going his way. It was in the way Hyunjin softly says, sometimes slurs, good morning to him every day when he’s too sleepy to be awake, in the way he smelled of citrus body wash and cologne. Seungmin simply couldn’t help it. He liked Hyunjin.

His gaze settled on said gorgeous boy, admiring his features. The peaceful look that took over his face, how his chest rose up and down with steady breathes. His hair, soft and untidy, bangs behaving the way they wished. Full lips and even in the dark Seungmin didn’t miss the pink-ish tint they always had. 

Seungmin didn’t know what came over him, where this boldness came from, but he found himself sitting up from where he lay and leaning closer to his best friend, his crush, the boy he had feelings for. 

With a heart beating out of control, ever so gently, Seungmin placed a tender peck on Hyunjin’s lips. He pulled away slightly, checking to see if he’d managed to wake the peaceful boy. And when the seemingly sleeping Hyunjin remained still for the first few seconds, Seungmin let out a short breath of relief.

Still, how foolish was it of Seungmin to think that luck would ever be by his side. He quickly realized this as he watched his best friend’s eyes flutter open.

“Hey…” Hyunjin breathed out.

Seungmin jerked back instantly.

Oh no no no no

“Seungmin…” Hyunjin said softly, almost carefully, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up.

“I-I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have done that” Seungmin said, on the brink of tears. Now his heart was beating out of control for a whole different reason. 

“Hey not it’s ok” Hyunjin tried to reassure the other, after noticing the tears beginning to well in Seungmin’s eyes. The taller one began to scoot over, causing Seungmin to bring his hands to his face, covering it in hopes of hiding his flustered state and the tears that wouldn’t stop go away.

Hyunjin wouldn’t have it though. Quickly, he wrapped his hands around his friend’s wrists and brought them back down. Seungmin didn’t know how to feel upon seeing the expression on his best friend’s face. It was so full of fondness and it didn’t make sense to Seungmin.

But that was what Hyunjin felt. Fond. He wasn’t in anyway upset at the secret kiss he received, if anything, it gave him a surge of confidence he knew he needed to have at a time like this.

“I’m not mad minnie, not at all. Actually…” He inched closer to the other “…I’m glad you did it” he admitted. Cupping Seungmin’s chin, tilting it upwards, he leaned closer and closer until their lips were connected again.

To say Seungmin was confused, was an understatement.

It was a short and sweet kiss, it still left Seungmin with his eyes wide open. Hyunjin giggled at his friend, heart filled with affection at the puppy like expression.

“I’m sorry I never said anything before, I didn’t know if you liked me back or not. But here goes nothing. I like you Seungmin….A lot. Way more than friends.”

“O-ok..” was all the boy could reply with.

“Can I kiss you again?” Hyunjin whispered, already leaning in again. 

Seungmin nodded immediately, both of them chuckling at his eagerness.

Hyunjin held the other’s face and began to leave short bursts of kisses on his lips, making Seungmin smile shyly into it before he held the other’s waist and pulled him closer, allowing the Seungmin to kiss the other for a little longer.

Maybe luck was on his side after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @Felixmahdork


End file.
